Shadows Inside
by RavenWingsFly
Summary: Even after saving the world, Jack Frost is still invisible. What would happen if he accepted the darkness and joined Pitch? Oneshot. Rated K.


My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. And that's all he ever told me. You'd think that he'd warn me about the future, make sure that I remained on the right path, so the world would stay in balance.

But the Moon remained silent, as he always will be.

Ever so slowly I began to change. I started to wear darker and less colorful clothes. My normal dusty blue hoodie changed to a navy blue one, then a gray, then finally black. Every morning I would wake up, intending to wear the old blue, thinking that it might remind me of the old days and cheer me up. And every time I would continue to wear the black, a wave of depressing washing over me. It seemed to suit my mood much better. My eyes began to turn to gold, and to hide it from the other Guardians I- with the help of Jamie, who was under the pretenses I wore them all the time- had to purchase contacts to keep the blue color.

My personality began to change as well. Despite my name, I've always had a slight temper. It took a great deal- or just a deep, hurtful remark- to make me truly than that I'm usually cool (no pun intended), confident and always had a trick up my sleeve. Now I don't feel anything. Only sorrow, pain and depression. I've stopped laughing long ago, and my smiles that were once happy are now merely a sneer.

After a few months of this, the other Guardians finally noticed. They didn't say anything, thinking that I was going through a phase and was going to snap out of it eventually. It was after a year when they began to worry.

"Jack? Are you...doing alright?" Asked Toothiana one day. She was always sweet, always looking for the best in people. I was jealous of her positive attitude. "You've been acting strange."

"I'm fine." Was my automatic reply.

"Jaaack." Tooth nearly groaned in frustration. Another trait of hers is that she hated not getting a straight answer. It was cute, really. And it made me wonder why such a bright ray of light kept talking to a cold heart like me. "You've been acting strange for almost a year now! It's...It's like something dark has been planted inside of you!"

I spun around, anger rising. "I told you! I'm fine! Stop fussing over me and pay attention to what really matters!" I hissed and stormed out into the cold.

However, she was right. Except that the darkness wasn't planted inside of me.

I had let it in.

Even though I had done so much, practically saved the world and all of humankind, Jamie is the only one who can see me, the only one who truly believes in me. Sure, the other children believed the night we defeated Pitch...but it wasn't long before I was forgotten yet again. Sophie was pretty good at remembering, though a few times I visited she walked through me completely. I know I accepted my role as Guardian, and I care and worry for the chidlren of the world, but it's a little hard when no one appreciates it.

"Hello, old friend." Pitch whispered in my ear.

Jumping and almost falling off of the rock I was sitting on, I pointed my staff at him. "What do you want?!" I hissed darkly.

Pitch frowned. "Aw...poor little thing. Have been shedding a few tears, have we?"

"NO." I said a bit too quickly, raising a hand to hastily wipe my eyes. "Go away. You're supposed to be under the bed, where you belong."

"You wound me with your words, Jack." The black spirit sighed. "But I've been waiting for a chance to speak to you alone, and this was the best time."

I looked around the empty snow filled clearing, not lowering my staff. "What do you want? You know you're powerless."

"My offer from last time still stands." Pitch replied. "You can join me and be properly recognized...or stay with the Guardians and stay invisible forever."

Thinking, I slowly lowered my staff. "What good will that do me?" I asked. "I'd be betraying my friends."

Pitch laughed. "They wouldn't know. They'd think it was planted inside of you unwillingly, that I invaded your mind and placed the darkness inside. Everyone will believe in you. You will be known, and seen wherever you go."

It was tempting...too tempting. "Is there a catch?" I asked, not even believing what I was saying.

"Yes. Once I rise to power, you will serve me forever. Second in command." Pitch draped an arm around my shoulder, and held out the other in gusto. "We will be known throughout history. Pitch Black, Nightmare King of the world, and Jack Frost, Ice Prince."

I shrugged off his arm, nearly punching him in the face. I thought of what I should do next. I should refuse, then go to the Guardian's and tell them of Pitch's plan.

"Sure." I said, turning back towards him. "I accept."

Pitch had succeeded, becoming the Nightmare King. When he walks through the streets, everyone screams and hides behind their doors, locking every single entrance. I always walk behind him, as the Ice Prince should always follow his ruler. Everyone saw me as well, but not in the way I wanted them too. They stared at me in fear and terror, remembering how I had frozen over deserts and seas, completely destroyed towns and civilizations, and how I could destroy them too.

Look what I've become.

Hollow, a mere shell of the old Jack Frost that I used to be. Dark shadows soon appeared under my eyes, and I wore my hood up all the time to hide my face. I was ashamed. Whenever I saw one of the other Guardians- which had grown as rare as a sunny, warm day here- they never said anything. Just stared at me, all of the hurt and pain showing through their eyes. But that wasn't all.

There was also pity. They still believed it wasn't my fault.

I have never felt so guilty in my life.

Every day I wish I could go back, refuse Pitch's offer, get things back to the way they were. Being invisible is better than being hated. Many nights I have spent yelling at the Moon, demanding him to change it all, give me another chance to redeem myself and put the world back to rights.

But the Moon remained silent, as he always will be.

* * *

**((My first RotG fic, along with my first fic that's not hetalia and is in a first person POV. YAaay! **

**Just a little oneshot i began to write when I was bored. ^^ That's all**

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, review and share! Stay fabulously beautiful!))**


End file.
